Are We Ready Yet?
by Readinggirl1990
Summary: Fornell wants to borrow Tim. Jethro doesn't like it. First story, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with NCIS except the DVDs.

"Come on Jethro, are you ready to go yet?"

Fornell was getting impatient with Jethro. They had been standing at the street corner for the last fifteen minutes and people were stating to stare at them.

"I'm getting impatient. What are we waiting for?"

Jethro looked at Fornell and cocked his head.

"Is there something on my face?"

Jethro looked across the street at the restaurant that Fornell had come out of fifteen minutes earlier with McGee.

"Are you wondering what I was doing with McGee? I'm not trying to steal him from you. Just borrowing him for a case. Nothing more than that."

Jethro turned back to Fornell and stared at him again.

"What? You should be used to this by now Jethro. He's the best and the FBI always wants the best working their cases. It'll only be for a week max. Once we get the hacker that's been trying to ruin our network, McGee is all yours again. He doesn't need to do anything else at this moment."

Jethro took one step towards Fornell and Fornell started to feel nervous.

"How is this bothering you Jethro? You know what happens on the job. Hell even you've been borrowed by other departments before. Why are you angry now?"

Fornell looked across the street where McGee was talking with his coworkers. _Why isn't he hurrying up? He knows Jethro gets angry when I have to borrow him._

Jethro's eyes seemed to be boring into Fornell's by now and Fornell was starting to get visibly nervous. The intensity of Jethro's gaze was seen by the passersby as well and they in turn looked at Fornell to see if they could figure out why he was getting such a disdainful look. This seemed to make the FBI agent more nervous as his eyes wanted to look at anything else besides Jethro's eyes.

Jethro however didn't seem to be affected by how others were looking at them. He only appeared interested in anything else Fornell had to say about his borrowing McGee.

Fornell gave in at this point and kept talking. "Come on Jethro. You know how this works. McGee isn't transferring agencies. At the end of it all he'll still be coming back to you."

That wasn't good enough for Jethro though and he continued to stare at Fornell until Fornell had to look away again. People were starting to stop and look at them to see what was going on and how things were going to end. It was obvious to all of them that Fornell did not have the upper hand in this conversation, if it could be called that.

"Come on Jethro, throw me a bone here. I know this makes you mad. If it weren't for the higher ups demanding that McGee work from FBI headquarters instead of at NCIS this wouldn't be a problem would it? If this wasn't such an important case, I'd get them to agree to letting McGee do that, but sometimes we don't always get our way. You know that this is important. Besides this should be a compliment to you and NCIS. If we had someone as skilled as McGee at the FBI, we never would have needed him to do this. Of course we might never have gotten into this mess in the first place either."

Jethro just continued to stare at Fornell.

McGee stood at the other corner with Tony and Ziva.

"How do you think Jethro took it, McGee?", Ziva asked.

"Well knowing him, not well. I don't think he likes that I'm going to be away for a week. He knows that I like doing field work and having to go to the FBI and do computer work for them is almost like an insult to him. Even if it is to help them and they're almost begging me for help."

"Yeah, Probie, if taking you out to lunch every day this past week so you'd agree to help them can be called begging." Tony stated.

"I agree. They are more like graveling for your help McGee."

"Groveling, Ziva. And yes, they do seem to be groveling."

"So are you going to be helping them, McGee?"

"Yeah. I just really wanted the opportunity to see Fornell beg for something. I don't think that will happen again anytime soon. Besides if I really am the only person that can help them then I should. If someone really is trying to hack into the FBI database and mess with their files then it's a really serious matter."

Tony shook his head. He enjoyed seeing the FBI have to beg for help and he would have enjoyed it more if it had been Sacks begging instead of Fornell.

"Well if you really are going to help him, you should put him out of his misery soon. There is nothing more pathetic than a begging Fornell even if we have been enjoying it for the last week and a half."

"I will. By the end of the day anyway. I think we have some reports to go over in the office and lunch time is over. I need to get Jethro back to my apartment before he thinks it's time for his run. Or I could get Fornell to take him."

The three of them looked across the street to where Fornell and Jethro the dog were standing. People seemed to be actively avoiding the pair and Tim could see why. Fornell looked like he was starting to cower at the intense stare Jethro was giving him. It was more intense than his namesake's when you were under it long enough.

They started walking towards Fornell and he seemed relieved that Tim was here to claim back Jethro.

"Your dog is more intimidating than your Boss, Mcgee."

Tim smiled and said, "Oh I don't think so. You just need to know how to handle Jethro. The Boss on the other hand is in a world of his own."

"Yeah right, and I work for him."

"If you did, Fornell, you wouldn't be here right now would you?", Gibbs replied behind him.

Jethro gave a bark at his feet as if agreeing with him. Tim, Tony and Ziva all looked at Fornell in amusement.

Fornell on the other hand looked ready to pull what was left of his hair from his head. He was getting The Stare from both Jethros now and didn't like it. "Agent McGee, please let me know if you're going to assist us on this case soon. I'll need to know so we are ready when you are. Good Bye." As he turned away he muttered "_I can't take this much longer. Jethro is going to kill me soon if I have to keep coming by_."

The team plus Jethro all turned towards the Navy Yard to head back to work. Jethro having the pleasure of joining his owner at work today to hunt down some missing drugs from their current case.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, McGee was heading into the Hoover Building with Jethro in tow. As promised, he had let Fornell know Friday afternoon that he would assist the FBI with their problem.

Jethro however had other plans. He obviously didn't like that Tim was heading off to somewhere unknown to him and invited himself along. He hadn't liked riding the train with Tim but as Tim had no other way to get to work at that moment he had dealt with the strangers looking at his and cooing. He hadn't minded the pets as much but some of the younger humans had strange ideas as to what pets were. There were some spots on his body that still hurt where he was poked and not petted.

"Hello, Agent Fornell, where do you want me today?"

"Hey, Agent McGee. You'll be working in the office next to mine. Our cyber-crimes division has brought up everything they thought you would need for the case." Fornell took a glance at the dog sitting at McGee's feet. Jethro was looking at him with an almost glare. It reminded Fornell of the day last week when McGee had brought the dog to lunch and he had stared at him in a similar manner.

Tim had noticed Fornell's look at Jethro. "Sorry, he kept getting in my way this morning and wouldn't let me leave without him. It's almost like he knew I wasn't going into NCIS this morning."

"Huh. Well he can stay for today since you're already here but don't bring him tomorrow. I need you to get started right away." Fornell looked a little nervous at having Jethro there the entire day. Those stares had really got to him the other day and he didn't want to look like a fool in front of all his coworkers. It was one thing when complete strangers witnessed his stare down with Jethro but his coworkers saw him every day and could make his life even more miserable.

"Don't worry. I think he just wanted to scope out the place. He sniffed out NCIS when we got him and since he was a former drug dog, he is really protective." Tim was trying hard to hide his smile. He knew Fornell wasn't happy about Jethro being here but he couldn't help it. Jethro had gotten in his way every time he tried to walk out the door alone. He'd even tried to trick Jethro by talking him for a walk and then taking him back to his apartment but when Tim tried to leave again Jethro blocked the doorway.

Fornell hadn't noticed McGee's attempt to hide his smile. Instead he was surprised that McGee was in possession of a drug dog. "You've got a drug dog in your possession and Jethro never said anything about it? How did you get him? I know you didn't train him yourself."

"We don't usually get drug cases. But when we do, I'll try to bring him in to help. Usually, we get there too late for Jethro to help out anyway. As to how I got him, Jethro attacked me when we were searching his previous owner's house during a case. I was injured, he was injured, we both got patched up by Ducky and then Abby got a hold of him. Suffice to say, Butch no longer belonged to the Navy after she got her hands on him." Tim shook his head as he recalled the case and the events surrounding the case.

Jethro on the other hand laid his head down onto his paws and whined as if he knew Tim was recollecting the very first time they had met. The dog knew however that Tim had forgiven him and now loved him very much. Jethro also knew that Abby was still not quite forgiven for the way she had treated Tim on the case and that was one of the reasons why he never saw her. He didn't mind however. Abby hugged him a little too hard and too often. A hug every once in a while was nice but with Abby, it was all the time and he had quickly gotten tired of her when all the drugs in his system had worn off.

Fornell shook his head. He couldn't believe Jethro was hardly ever used at NCIS. But considering the majority of Gibbs's cases were of missing and dead sailors and Marines, it made sense. "Alright, McGee. Let's get to why I've borrowed you for this week. We've been having some difficulty tracking down a hacker we believe is trying to enter the FBI database and obtain access to secure files. We don't know what he is trying to access yet but in the last three weeks, there's been almost a dozen attempts to enter our records. We don't know if he has tried before to gain access to our files. What we want you to do is track him down. We'll have agents on stand-by at all times so that when you find the guy, we're ready to catch him. Also, we would like you to update our security system so that any future attempts will be stopped immediately. Anything else you would like to add is fine as long as we are informed of it first and approve of the idea."

They headed into McGee's temporary office. It looked like the entire cyber crimes department was crammed into the little office with how much stuff was in there. The only space Jethro had to lay down was under the desk at Tim's feet.

"If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to come over and ask. I'd rather you bother me every ten minutes than have this done inadequately because you're missing something."

Tim sat down behind the desk. There was barely any desk room to even put down a cup of coffee. "I'm sure I have everything I need right here. Except probably another desk to put all this stuff on. I think your cyber crimes department must be empty by now. I'll let you know when I catch the guy."

AN: The next chapter will be the last one. I only intended this story to be a oneshot.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.

There was a sense of anticipation in the air at the Hoover Building. Everyone at the FBI now knew about the hacker and everyone wanted him to be caught. There was a lot going on at the FBI and everyone knew that if any confidential files got into the wrong hands, there would be severe consequences for everyone involved.

Throughout the week, Jethro wouldn't let McGee out of his sight so Tim was forced to bring him to the FBI every day. Fornell wasn't too happy about it. Everyday Jethro would glare at him as if accusing him of stealing McGee still. Tim had apologized about Jethro but there wasn't much that he could do about it. If Jethro wouldn't let him out of his sight, them Tim would just have to bring him to the FBI so he could get his work done.

At the end of the week, McGee had tracked the guy down and the FBI was getting ready to go after him. The man had gone through almost thirty proxy sites to keep the FBI from tracking him but he hadn't anticipated McGee. There was nothing that would keep McGee from getting to him.

"Agent Fornell, I've tracked the man to a hotel in Woodbridge. It looks like the attempts to hack into the FBI all came from that site so I think the hacker might be an employee at the hotel. Four weeks is a long time for someone to live at a hotel. We'll have to cross reference employee timesheet to the times where the hacker tried to enter the FBI database to find the man but otherwise he's all but caught."

McGee looked ready to pass out. He had been at the FBI building almost sixteen hours a day to track down the hacker. He had looked through all the logs that the FBI kept to determine which attempts had been made by the same hacker and which hadn't. He had also tried to determine a pattern to see if there were specific times which the hacker was more likely to take a crack at the FBI database. In the end, nine of the dozen attacks the FBI had singled out were accredited to the Woodbridge hacker and an additional five more from previous weeks that the FBI had not looked at. There was also two more attempts by him while McGee was there. This was one of the reasons why he had tracked him down so quickly. McGee had hopped on the trail while it was still active and had pinpointed him in Woodbridge in no time at all.

"Ok, McGee, we got it from here. Are all the security updates done as well?"

"Yes. Any attempts to get into the FBI database will lead to the hacker getting kicked out. If there are multiple attempts by the same person on the same machine within a year, they will get a bug that will help you track them down. I've already trained some of the people down at cyber crimes how to track down the hacker once there is a ping in the system."

Fornell looked happy that there wouldn't be any hackers getting close enough to their files to cause any trouble. The fact that they could track down hackers who had tried multiple times to get into the system was an added bonus.

"Thank you for all your assistance in this matter." Fornell said while shaking McGee's hand. He glanced down at Jethro and noticed the stare he was once again getting. He kneeled down so that he was face to face with Jethro and said, "I told you that this would only take a week. He's all yours again."

Jethro gave Fornell a bark and then licked him in the face.

"Looks like Jethro likes you now." McGee was amused by how Jethro and Fornell had treated each other in the past two weeks. Jethro's protectiveness had him suspicious of Fornell and until Forall had proved himself to be trustworthy, Jethro had kept staring at him. Now that Tim was done at the FBI in the promised week, Jethro was happy.

"Well I like you too." Fornell told the dog. He then stood up to address McGee, "Well at least he shows his respect of people better than your boss."

"And just how should I show my respect, Tobias?" Gibbs glared at him.

Fornell jumped up and turned around. "What happened to the standard greeting? And what are you doing here?"

"Nothing wrong with the standard hello. Came to pick up my agent. Problem with that?" Gibbs was hiding a smirk at Fornell's reaction.

"Thanks, Boss. How did you know I came in on the metro today?" Tim was almost as surprised as Fornell seeing his boss at FBI headquarters. However, after all his years of working under him, his Gibbs radar was fine tuned within feet. That didn't mean that he knew the reason why Gibbs was there though.

"Tony told me your car went into the shop last weekend. Come on, let's get you two home. See you later Fornell." Gibbs turned away while Fornell addressed Tim.

"Gibbs. Goodbye, Agent McGee. Thanks for all your help this week."

"You're welcome. Goodbye and enjoy your weekend." Tim replied and then turned away to leav with Gibbs and Jethro.

Jethro had walked to Gibbs when Fornell had stood and was now being petted by Gibbs while they waited for Tim.

Fornell grimaced at the statement. He would need to weekend to recover from the week of Jethro glares. The dog he could handle now that he liked him. Gibbs on the other hand was unimaginable. Fornell would probably never find out when his glares would stop being intimidating. But now that McGee was back in the hands of NCIS, he hoped he would be getting them less.

"At least both Jethro and Gibbs are happy now. Until the next time I need Tim." Fornell shook his head and went to get an aspirin for his headache. He hoped it would be a while before he needed anyone from Team Gibbs again. Gibbs was scary when he didn't have his way.

Finis.


End file.
